Daily Secret Santa
by ewriter
Summary: This is a 25 days of Christmas ones, I know I am late but they will all be up by Christmas. Pairings - JJ/Reid, Emily/Hotch, and Penelope/Morgan
1. Prologue

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

"Well guys I think we should be doing our yearly secret Santa, but with a twist this time!" Penelope Garcia said to her friends as they sat in the conference room.

"Uh oh Mama, what is it?" Morgan said laughing.

"Well handsome, this year instead of just one present, whoever you get will be receiving one present every day, no exceptions. And no declining got it?" She said passing the names around to the people as to her they would be a secret Santa to.

"Pen do we have to do this?" JJ asked not bothering to look down at her card knowing it was fixed; she just couldn't bear having every night be sleepless thinking about him again, even though it was mostly everyone already.

"Yes JJ, now I want you to all go home, tomorrow is the first day for presents. The theme is picture; you have to bring one to your gifty that relates to the two of you doing something. See you in the morning!" Garcia said running out before anyone could protest anymore.

All of the people left in the break room started to clean up. Though the thought wheels moving in their heads could be seen in all of them. Reid had gotten JJ, JJ had gotten Reid, Morgan had gotten Penelope, Penelope had gotten Morgan, and finally Emily got Aaron and Aaron got Emily. The next day's presets were going to be interesting.


	2. Pictures, day 1

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

The next day the team walked in one y one, each having a present stored somewhere on their person waiting for the time later in the day where the group would put the gifts in the center of their break room over the day and then later before everyone let they would pick them up and look at the gifts, today it was the pictures.

Hours later the team had gotten called in to a case for a little while but solved it easily and were now seated around the tale, presents in hand, waiting for Penelope to ring the bell saying it was time to open them. When she rang it, even though every one of them knew who their secret Santa was, eagerly opened the present. Though they all knew who it was from it was still unique and they still called it Secret Santa for kicks.

Penelope was the first to rip hers apart and in the beautiful light purple frame lay a picture of her, Morgan, and Clooney from Christmas eve the year prior as the three of them had sat near the tree watching Christmas movies and her neighbor had come over and taken a picture of them, how Derek had gotten it she didn't know.

The next to get the paper off the present was Reid. Inside a Macaroni frame was a candid picture of him and JJ last year ice skating, she had her little nephew take the picture and it showed him tripping and landing on top of JJ on the ice, both of them laughing, one of his favorite memories. The back of the frame read,

Dear Spence,

Andy was over last night and helping me and thought that you needed a Macaroni frame, sorry, he really wanted to make something special for his Uncle Spencer, I hope we can ice skate again soon.

Jen

Next up was Morgan. He opened the Frosty the Snowman wrapping paper to get an eyeful of a deep cherry maple frame with a pattern of twisting vines along the sides. Inside the picture frame was a picture of him and Penelope sitting on his porch sipping coffee, it was from the day that her computer was acting up, she was sitting on his lap wrapped up in a blanket and they looked peaceful, it must have been what the computer had accidentally taken.

Emily delicately took the silver wrapping paper off of the preset to find a picture of herself, Hotch, Jack, and her two nieces Emmy and Annie that someone had taken at the concert for the girls the previous week, apparently it had been with his camera, it showed them all relaxed and laughing. She was very happy that day, feeling motherly with the one she always felt she could be when near his son or with her nieces and him.

JJ opened hers next, she was looking forward to seeing which moment was selectively chosen by Spencer. She opened the paper and she gasped slightly to find the picture of them from the Christmas party last year. She had her head on his shoulder and they both had their arms around each other, she loved that moment, it was intoxicating that close to him and she wished she could do it again. It was in a white frame with little gingerbread people around it. She knew hat he had painted them all on to, no one knew but her that Spencer Reid was a very good artist.

The last one to get their present open was Hotch. He was nervous about what moment Emily had picked, he had been slightly trying to court her for the past couple of months, and since the chorus concert a few weeks prior he had been hinting even more but he still didn't know what she thought, this present would hopefully give him some insight. He opened the paper and inside was a lovely photo album, not just one picture. He looked at the cover where it read: Us. He started flipping through the pages and noticed how they were all pictures of the two of them from different places, some with the kids ad some without. Just them relaxed together outside of work. He knew with tomorrow's interesting present whatever it would be he was going to have to step it up a notch. Showing her he was serious and knew the risks but still thought it was the right thing.

After all 6 of them had been relishing in their picture memories for some time Penelope got everyone's attention to tell them the next days present idea.

"Okay guys, I think we all liked our gifts today. Tomorrow's gift theme will be giving the one who receives your gifts a ornament, one that tells them how you feel. See you all tomorrow," She said walking out with her stuff in her hands and Morgan's hand on the small of her back walking her to his car, since he was giving her a ride home. But he was also holding his picture gift from Penelope close to his heart.

As JJ, Emily, Reid, and Hotch got their stuff together they left in their pairs. Emily went with Hotch. Her head slightly leaning against his shoulder as he held her close walking her to her car. Reid looked shyly at JJ as he walked her out to her car; she was giving him a ride home. Before they got into the car though he took her stuff and put it in the trunk before quickly giving JJ a very heavy kiss on the lips and then pulling away her went over to his side of the car and got in looking out the window as a stunned JJ got into her seat with a 10000 watt smile spreading across her face.


	3. Ornaments, day 2

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

As each member of the team walked in that morning of December 2nd they all had smiles on their faces. From her fortress above the rest Penelope looked to see her friends walking in, all of them trying to sneak peaks at their own match to see how they were doing that day. She noticed JJ looking shyly at Reid and him with the biggest grin across his face. The she noticed Hotch walk in to his office but she could still see from her area that he was looking out at Emily who was coming out of the break room after depositing her present on the table. The only person she didn't see was a Derek Morgan, the one she liked watching the most but she knew where he was as he put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them as she sat in her chair looking out her curtain.

"Hey baby girl, you want to tell me what tomorrow's present is or do I have to wait like everyone else?" He asked continuing to massage her with a smile erupting on his face as she closed her eyes and started to smile.

"Well handsome you have to wait like everyone. I think my plan is working. Everyone is so much happier!" She said almost moaning as he hit a particularly tight spot on her shoulders and he relieved the stress there.

***

After the work day was over every one of the team members went quickly over to the room to see what their Santa had brought them as an ornament. As soon as everyone had sat down and was holding their presents Penelope rang her little bell and they immediately tore the paper to see what ornament they had received.

First to open it was Hotch. He opened the box holding the ornament and opened it to see a light blue ball with a picture of a Father, a son, and a beautiful women standing with them. He looked up at Emily smiling as she opened the ornament he gave her.

Inside of Emily's gift was a multi-purple ornament with a picture of her on the cover of a newspaper that read; the best. She was thinking back to the project she helped Jack with and thought how it fit since he had made a newspaper with Hotch on it.

Next to open theirs was JJ. She opened it up to see a family; it was a picture of the mother and father on the couch with spots where children could go, not filled in yet, all around a Christmas tree, on the mantle there were stocking hung. She saw the title of the ornament along the top reading; The Reids. She noticed that only two stockings were filled in, one reading Jen and the other reading Spencer. She started to cry as she realized that was what Spencer had wanted as well as her. A family for the two of them together.

Next to open their gift was Penelope. She had been wondering what thing Morgan would get her this time. She was excited to find out. She opened the wrapping paper to find an interesting ornament. It was a small box with a lock on it. She looked around to see where the key was to catch a smirking Morgan with a key in his hand and a look saying he wasn't giving it to her yet.

Then he opened his gift to find a ornament that said; our first Christmas together. But instead of being dated that year it was dated the first year they had spent the Christmas Eve together. He thought back to that night, the night when he knew that she was the love of his life, and his gift to her would help him ensure she was his forever.

The final person to open their gift was Reid. He was worried about what she would get him after the kiss the previous day. He opened up the wrapping paper actually trying to profile it to see what was inside but she had put it in a crème colored wrapping paper giving it o hint as to what was inside of it. When he got it opened he actually gasped. Inside was a picture ornament, it had on it a picture of them kissing only the previous night, on the bottom the engraving read; the first moment where we ensured we'd be together. He smiled at the thought and how she must have had Garcia tap into the security camera to get the picture.

After every one of them opened their ornaments Garcia said, "Okay guys, I see by the smiles on everyone's aces that they liked their presents even if they were still a mystery. I am saying that tomorrow's presents will be a song describing the person or your feelings for the person," and with that she was pulled up by Derek who accompanied her out of the room to go to his car, he had driven them in. As they got to his car he opened the door or her but stopped her from getting in the car so she said, "What is wrong?" And as she said that he pointed above her seat where there was a sprig of mistletoe and the two shared a very passionate kiss.

After Penelope and Derek left Emily and Hotch left because he had asked her to come over and play with Jack and him since she was babysitting her nieces and he knew they would all have a better time playing together and not alone.

Finally JJ looked over at Reid noticing only they were left and she said, "Why Dr. Reid, would you please come over to my house tonight, I seem to be needing some help decorating my tree and would really appreciate your help," JJ asked obviously insinuating something else as well.

"Why Ms. Jareau I would love that. I have a feeling I may need some more things. My little apartment is so unchristmasy. I may need to stay over yours to get he feeling again for a few days." He said kissing her passionately as she leaned into him.

"I think that can be arranged," She said kissing him again but pulling away before it got to passionate and then pulled him out of the room.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review. I need ideas for presents please. Also I wanted to know if anyone wanted there to be a case at all. Please let me know, and if a case, far or close to home and when. Thanks**


	4. Music, Day 3

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

Emily, Hotch, JJ, and Reid walked in the next morning with smiles on their faces and then Hotch suggested something, "Hey guys, this bullpen looks a little drab; there is no Christmas spirit in here. JJ, I want you and Penelope to head up the Christmas decorations team. Emily you and I are going to go and get a Christmas tree later. Morgan, you and Reid are going to help the girls okay? I want this place to look like the inside of Santa's village. We are all getting paid to work on the Christmas decorating unless JJ gets a note saying that someone has a dire need for us okay team?" Hotch said bringing them all together as Derek and Penelope walked down from her office to join them.

"Yes sir" The team all said simultaneously as JJ, Penelope, Derek, and Reid went up into Penelope's office to get the decorations and Emily went with Hotch to go get a tree but ot before noticing the grins splayed across both Penelope and JJ's faces, so as they left Emily shot them a look saying; we are going to do lunch.

***

_Later at lunch_

"Okay girls spill the juicy news; you two have had those goofy looks across your faces the whole day. Now why?" Emily asked already somewhat knowing what had happened the previous night but still wanting the details.

"Well, Reid kissed me after the first Secret Santa, the day we got the pictures. I had no response because I was so surprised that he felt the same way I did. So last night we rode home to my place together and he came upstairs and we didn't do anything yet, but we spent half the night, me lying in his arms, just talking before we fell asleep. What about you Pen?" JJ asked wanting the juicy gossip just as much as Emily did.

"Well JJ, I went to get into his car last night and he had put a sprig of mistletoe above my seat so we started kissing a little. So when he went to drop me off I had said to him that I would rather spend the night with him. So I wet over to his house and we spent the night together, though we didn't have as much control as JJ and Reid and since we have been dating for a couple of months, last night was the first night we made love to each other," She said as the three girl squealed before aimlessly talking or the rest of the lunch and then they all went back to the office, they were all decorating the tree they had put in the middle of their bullpen and then they were opening the gift, the song that their Secret Santa had given to describe them.

***

When they all got back the whole group was decorating the tree laughing and having a good time, Penelope had made up hot chocolate and they each had a cup. After they put the star on the top of it the each put the new ornaments they had gotten the day before. When they all finished with the tree they all walked into the break room still laughing.

"Okay everyone, I know we each got each other a song, so to make it so that we can all listen to our songs Supergirl will share her laptop with Boss man, JJ will share hers with the genius, and I'll share mine with you handsome," She said as the pairs moved closer and the girls took out their laptops and then they started opening their presents.

JJ was the first to insert a CD into her computer, it was Reid's though. She gave him the earphones so he could listen to what she had picked out as a song for him. The song was Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear by Elvis Presley, she and picked that one out for Reid because she wanted to tell him that she wanted him for ever and to be with him for more nights like the previous.

Emily was the next one to insert a CD into her laptop, the song that started playing in her ears as Aaron started to give her a back massage was Let's Give Them Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt. She figured by the way that Aaron was rubbing her back that he meant that he wanted to be all into it and he was ready or the next step.

Penelope had put Derek's CD into the CD player in her computer first .The song that started playing was Take My Breath Away by Berlin. It was the theme song to Top Gun and that was their favorite movie to watch together. To her every time she saw him she really did lose her breath for a second because he was hers.

After the song had finished playing in Reid's ears he gave JJ a kiss and then put his CD to her into the laptop and gave her the earphones. Into her ears the song Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano played. She was amazed that after all this time they were finally together and after being friends for so long they finally had each other.

Next Penelope managed to convince Derek not to listen to the song again and listened to her how song while sitting closely to Derek, basically on his lap. The song in her ears was Good Luck Charm by Elvis Presley. She started laughing because it helped her when she was reassured she was very important to the team. She also liked the Derek felt she was that special to him.

Finally Emily gave Aaron her headphones after listening to the song twice and in his ears the song Dive in by Christy Carlson Romano started playing. He was then thinking how she was telling him that she was ready for it all. No matter what she wanted to be with him full force with everything he had to offer. Maybe he would move on with his life like that. He would move on with his life with her, he wanted to make her his wife and a mother. He wanted her to e his love, he was going to tell her that when he brought her home and they spent the night together alone, finally.

Once everyone had listened to their ad shared a few kisses they all got up to get going with their mate as Penelope said, "Well guys I have decided that tomorrow's gift will be a book you think can be used to describe the person. We'll see you tomorrow!" She said pulling Derek to the car as the rest followed together and they went home together to spend the night together, all three of the couples happy at that moment.

**Hey thanks for reading. I am still having trouble thinking up gifts, any help is greatly appreciated. I would also like to know if anyone wanted a case mixed in to the stuff. Please let me know!**


	5. Books, Day 4

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

The next morning Aaron walked in with Emily, JJ walked in with Reid, and Penelope walked in with Derek. They looked all happy and festive. Each one of them deposited their day's gifts around the tree this time and then went to their desks. After sneaking kisses in the ones who had offices office. Later that day the team unfortunately watched as JJ went in to Hotch's office. Then they were all called in to the room, but this time not for gifts.

"I know we have been having a great time these past couple of days but there had been a case that I am guaranteeing we need to go on this one. JJ take over please," he said as she put the pictures of the three victims on the board.

"We have three victims so far, twins Guste Casarotto and Emma-lee Casarotto age 16 ad Jennifer Macinnes age 15. The connection between the three girls is that they all went to the Greater Hartford Academy of Mathematics and Science. The teachers said that for the most part the three girls were good students. Guste and Emma-lee were from Avon while Jennifer was from Manchester. Their schools brought them together. On December 1st Guste was found outside of the building at her bus pick up in the front of her school at 10:34 AM by another student, Morgan Castro. A minute later Emma-lee was found around the corner by Julie Brayfield. Both were classmates of the girls. They shut the school down but today they found Jennifer outside the building in the back. At 10:28 AM. This time she was found by her teacher Mrs. Hall and another teacher Dr. Aramli. The local police had to share jurisdiction between the three towns and it has been hard. They called us in because they are worried that they will have to shut down the entire program. I think we should take this case. Those students in that school, the three girls, were looking in to becoming agents, a bunch of other students are using that school to get in to the FBI. We need to take this to protect our future. The plane goes up in an hour. Gifts are going to be brought; it may be a bad case but I think we all need that little bit of comfort. Let's go guys," JJ said as she walked out with Reid to go get their stuff from her place as he had brought some of his things over to her place.

When everyone met at the plane they were looking over the specificities of the case ad the similarities between the three beautiful girls. One big thing was that they each had a thumb cut off on their right hands. Hey also started to make a list of suspects as based on the fact that school ended at 10:30 so the killer couldn't have gotten far between the time of death and the time when their bodies were discovered. Each was killed by 20 stab wounds in various parts of the body and had knitted scarves used to hang them. When the plane landed they immediately went to their rooms, only three were paid for this time, and in the privacy of their rooms they opened their gifts. Hotch received a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, a book he had been wanting. Emily got a copy of a romance novel. JJ got a book on butterflies. Reid got one on mathematical and scientific formulas ad codes. Derek got a book on technical jargon for dummies. Penelope received a book on the caring ad keeping of pets. They didn't mean as much now that they had a case but the little gifts were still important. The team received a e-mail from Penelope saying that the next day's gift would be on their own pick on whatever they thought would fit. Then they got an e-mail from JJ saying they would meet with the police the next day. So they all went back to their partner and just rested for the night until the next day when they would have to make sure no more of these girls were murdered.

**I hope you like the case I introduced. I actually do know that the school is real; the case is not nor are the names. Please review and any gift ideas are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Miscellaneous, Day 5

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

Hello I am detective Violante; this is my partner detective Elliot, Hartford Police, Detectives Smith and Doe from Manchester, and Detectives Milton and Gagne from Avon. We have set up the conference room over there for you to use. We are also at your disposal any time you need. We will assist you for help and just let us know," The female detective said showing the team the conference room to her right.

"Hello detective Violante, I am SSA Hotchner, this is SA Prentiss, SA Morgan, Dr. Reid, Our media liaison Jennifer Jareau, ad our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. We would like the acquaintances, students and teachers, at that school to be brought together, back at the school please," Hotch said brining his team into the conference room so they could start developing a profile.

"This guy is cruel, he over kills the victims, the three girls were stabbed twenty times, hung by hand knitted scarves, and the their thumb was chopped off. This guy has been motivated by some sort of rage," Morgan started.

"He is targeting these three girls, all three have brown hair, green eyes, were about 16 and had all their classes together. I think it was a teacher or a student; they would have an alibi in a way and are the only ones able to get away so fast. We need to interview everyone in contact with the three girls at that school. Reid, I want you and JJ looking at the people and figuring out who would have a grudge with them. Morgan, you and Garcia are going to see if there are any cameras around and see if you can tell me who did this to these girls. Emily and I are going to go talk to the people at the school. We will take Detectives Violante and Elliot. The rest will stay here. If you find anything come to the school. Em, you ready?" He asked drawing her out of the station his hand on the small of her back and they walked to the car with the two detectives already inside.

"I am SA Prentiss and this is SSA Hotchner, we are sorry for you friend, classmate, and students deaths. We are here to figure out who did it I would like to see the students Morgan Castro and Julie Brayfield along with the teachers Dr. Aramli and Mrs. Hall in the office. The rest of you need to stay put in here," Emily said motioning or the four people to come down and for the officers that accompanied them to stand in position at the exits.

***

_In the office_

"Hi Morgan, Julie, I am SSA Hotchner. You two were the ones that found Emma-lee and Guste Casarotto's bodies correct?" Hotch asked the two children as Emily took the adults.

"Yes sir. Emma-lee and Guste were really good friends of ours. Our whole class was tight. Now we have realized it is one of us or our teachers so we are nervous. I know you must be surprised but in Biology and Chemistry we have been trained to recognize things. We know there is no way anyone could escape that fast unless they weren't escaping at all. What can we do to help you sir?" The young boy asked the agent.

"I just wanted to know if there had been anything weird about your classmates and their behavior or work ethic. Julie, Morgan have either of you seen anything?" He asked surprised at how the kids were reacting and seriously considered staying in touch, they seemed like prominent FBI recruits.

"No, as Morgan said we were a tight knit group, we all got together every Saturday to work and they helped us, we all helped each other I we got stuck. Sir, I know it seems as if we are insensitive in light of the whole tragedy, but we are a group that knows how to work first and have other time later. We learned that after the occasion of last year," Julie said quietly.

"What occasion last year?" He asked wanting to know if it could help them pick out which of the people there was the killer.

"Well one of our teachers died in a car accident. We were all really upset, Mr. Labrec, our math teacher was really shook up. I think that he may have been seeing her but that is against the rules so he wouldn't admit to anything. He hasn't been the same since. You may want to check it out. Her name was Dr. Melinda Merrian. She was pretty beat up when they got her body out of the car, she had died of something going through her a lot of times, then she was strangled by her seat belt, and her thumb on her right hand was cut off. SSA Hotchner we were wondering if we could stay in here, we figure you want to let whoever is doing your tech stuff check out the technicalities and such. We are just worried that the killer, our hypothesis is Mr. Labrec is the killer. We are just worried," Morgan said revealing the proposed killer to the agent ad also revealing the side of him that was scared.

"Yes Morgan and Julie I thank you so much for your help. I am going to give you my card and if you are ever looking to go into some field of the FBI or simply want a tour give me a call. You two seem to be people who would be good as an agent. I am going to go over with SA Prentiss. Thank you," He said hanging each of them a card then walking over to where Emily was just starting her interview.

"Well all three of the girls had straight A's. Always helping out the other kids. I feel so bad, the only reason Jen was here was because we were having a memorial for the two girls, my idea. They were very intelligent and all three wanted to work for the FBI," Mrs. Hall was saying to Emily as Hotch walked over.

"Mrs. Hall, Dr. Aramli, we were wondering if something has been weird with any of the other teachers," Emily asked.

"Yes, especially Mr. Labrec," Hotch said after he got off the phone with Garcia telling what and who she, Morgan, JJ, and Reid should check out.

"Well Greg seemed like a good guy until he became distant and upset after Melinda's death, it shook him up, and he said he had actually proposed to her the previous night. The accident occurred right in front of the school. It was sad. Do you think it was Greg that did it? Dr. Aramli asked.

"That is our suspicion. Were the technicalities of the case ever released to the teachers or students?" Emily said automatically knowing it was true what she had said even though she only knew what they were talking about because she had picked up clips of Hotch's conversation with the students.

"Yes, they released it to the teachers. Will we have to stay here overnight? We need to tell the parents if we do," Mrs. Hall asked concerned for the students.

"Yes I am afraid so. We will ring Mr. Labrec into the station with us but just in case we will keep all of you here. Thank you two so much for your help. The detectives will escort you to the rooms with the students groups. We will try to get you released as soon as possible," Hotch said as he and Emily walked into the auditorium, arrested Mr. Labrec and brought him back to the station.

They would make him wait or a night before questioning him. They had a secret Santa exchange to get to. When they got back to the station the team headed back to their hotel and the they congregated in Hotch and Emily's room to exchange presents.

Emily received a box of Connecticut blends of hot chocolate. A very thought full gift since she loved both. She also got a beautiful mug and a little stuffed dog, an animal she had always wanted but never had the time for.

In return she had given Hotch a nutcracker; it was a superman nutcracker with a smile on his face. On the bottom she put a note saying;

_Dear Hotch,_

_I know it seems kind of odd. Growing up I always received one. My dad said to me that when I find someone I want to spend forever with I should carry out the tradition. So here is to the start._

_Love Emily_

He smiled at the gift and what it meat before leaning over to kiss her.

Next JJ gave her gift to Reid. It was a Mickey mouse, with a picture of his face there instead, and there was a light bulb above the head and a note that said; Spence, for you the light is always on and I love it, just like I love you. Reid smiled and then started massaging JJ's shoulders as she opened her present.

She had gotten from him a self embroidered stocking, the stocking was a light Lavender and the embroidery was a pale green. She looked at him and said, "I didn't know you could embroider," With a smile on her face.

"My mom taught me how; she made me embroider my underwear with my name. I thought this was nicer though," He said kissing her.

Penelope and Derek were also exchanging gifts. He had gone to a bunch of little shops and bout all of the princess trolls he could find for her collection and to show her she would always be his princess.

In turn she had given Derek a snow globe set, he had told her one of the many times they were alone late at night listening to each others heart beats that he had a whole collection, so she supported it.

Once they had finished they all went to get up to go to bed but before they left Penelope said, "Tomorrow's gift will be Jewelry, and yes even as the gift to the guys. See you in the morning so we can put that bastard away," She said as she and Derek went back to their room.

**I hope you liked the case in this chapter. Most of the case was this chapter, a wrap up and arrest in the next. Please let me know if you have any ideas for gifts. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Jewelry, Day 6

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

"Gregory, did you murder Emma-lee Casarotto, Guste Casarotto, and Jennifer Macinnes?" Hotch asked while he and Emily were interrogating Gregory Labrec.

"Yes, but don't arrest me alone. I had an accomplice," Gregory started smiling.

"And Mr. Labrec who would that be?" Emily asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

But before he could answer he felon the floor chocking, he had been poisoned most likely by his accomplice. Emily immediately called for the police to relock the school and that no one was going to be released yet. They still had another killer on the lose and were back to a somewhat square one. But with the night approaching seeing as they had only been able to get into seeing him after he had talked to his lawyer and someone else. They decided to postpone the release to get there killer waiting for another day. They still believed it was someone inside the building. So they went in to the break room to discuss with the team ad exchange gifts.

***

_Later at the gift exchange_

They all sat around in Derek and Penelope's suite this time with gloomy looks on their faces but they all brightened up just the slight bit when they received their gifts. They looked at each other and silently opened their gifts.

JJ was the first to get the paper off and had a slight smile on her face when she opened hers. Inside the wrapping paper was a simple gold charm bracelet with a few charms already on it. There was a television, a podium, and a smiley face or how she always seemed. She gave him a small kiss and a smile after she finished admiring it.

He in return opened the gift to him and it was a nice watch with numbers and the date on it, it also had, etched into the outer rim; with all my love from Jen. He smiled at the thought behind it and wondered how she had gotten it in the short time frame of the day but pushed that thought aside with a small kiss on her lips and them just resting in each others arms waiting for the rest to finish opening presents.

Emily opened hers from Aaron next. Inside the paper was a gold chain with a little pendent of a E entwined with an A while both in a heart. She smiled and kissed him. Then looked to him to open up the gift she had picked out for him.

He did after they kissed again. He smiled upon seeing a silver chain with dog tags on it. There were three dog tags. The first one had his information on it, the next had all of Jack's information, and the third had all of her information. He thought it was very personal that he was trusted with that information.

Finally all who were left was Penelope and Derek. Derek opened his first, excited to see what she had given him. It was a lovely wrist band ID bracelet. It had his name and hers with phone numbers. It was very cute to him that she cared so much.

Morgan in return had given her a anklet and bracelet set made up of dolphins attached to each other and little jewels were put in it.

"Guys, Tomorrow's gift will be something having to do with a heart, you pick. Good night," Penelope said as they all went to bed.

**Next is the end of the case and some other stuff. Thanks for reading and as always if any gift ideas just let me know.**


	8. From The Heart, Day 7

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

"What do we know about his accomplice?" Emily asked the people in the break room with all the potential suspects on the board.

"He had to get along with the emotionally unstable person, probably one that spends a lot of time around Gregory. Also good at Chemistry since the poison hasn't be identified yet. Also resents the victims or some reason," Morgan said taking out the teachers seeing as they weren't close to Gregory since the accident, they were left with a list of five students.

"I think we can limit it down to these three, those other two had very limited contact with the girls. Now we are left with Mersida Peck, David Frank, and Melissa Lillian. I think we should interview the three separately to see if we can drag anything out of any of them. Morgan take David, Emily take Mersida, and I'll take Melissa. We will hopefully put this case away now!" Hotch said as the team members went to interview the suspects.

***

_Later That evening on the plane after the case_

"Why would anyone kill because of who was in the bathroom? I mean really, Mersida killed four people, three of them because they were in the bathroom when she went in. That is just wrong! Now can we get off of that and exchange gifts please?" A relieved JJ asked having finally solved the case and excited to see what Reid had given her this time.

"Sure guys," Penelope said as they all exchanged their gifts.

For that days gift Derek had given Penelope a simple heart made out of wood. But what made it special for her was that he had hand carved it out of a little stub cut off a Christmas tree. It also had their names carved into it.

In return she had given him a little chocolate heart and he found inside a red smiley face heart with their names on the back of it.

Emily and Hotch had gone a different way when Penelope had said from the heart. She and he were sitting over in one corner of the plane cut off from the rest of them talking a little before they exchanged gifts. Emily gave Hotch his gift first, inside the paper was a trophy, hand made, that said #1, and had pictures of them together, them with Jack, them with her nieces, and him and Jack. He smiled and hoped what he had gotten her was okay.

She opened her gift from him next and was surprised to see three plane tickets. She looked at him questioningly and gave her a look saying he would tell her later.

Reid and JJ were also alone; they were in the table booth her placing her head in his lap as he playing with her hair. They looked at each other and kissed before she got her gift to him and handed it to him. He smiled at her and opened it up, inside was a beautiful ring and two plane tickets. He looked at her questioningly wondering what she was doing, so she told him.

"Spence, we have both been in love with each other since forever it seems. I don't want to lose you over some little fight. I know so much about you, we have entrusted each other with everything or years. Spence please marry me, in Vegas, we can even see if your mother can come if you want. Please Spence, I finally found what I wanted and I don't want to lose it," She pleaded with him and tried to get up he held her down.

"Jen, I would never have asked you myself this early, it probably would have been years since I asked you. I love you so much and of course I would take you as my wife. But are you sure you want to do this in Vegas without our friends?" He asked still thinking she was going to pull out or something.

"Spence I haven't been surer in my life. We can have one renewing us with the team later but I want this as you and me. We can bring your mom if you want but other then that no one but us. Please Spence, I am in this all, don't worry," She said kissing him as he shook his head yes.

He tried hiding his gift for her after he put the ring on her finger but she pulled it out of his hand and opened it. Inside was a glass dove holding a heart that said Spence and Jen forever. She smiled at him before kissing him.

"Okay guys, it looks like you all are going to be going away, since we have the ext week off boss right?" She asked as he shook his head, "Okay, I'll give you each a list of the days. When everyone gets together again I will give the presents out like normal again. I'll see you all in a week!" She said snuggling into Derek's side to take a nap as most of the other girls did the dame thing.

**I know I am so late, so I hope this will help me catch up. For the next 7 days story I am only going to be focusing on one couple. Please any ideas for gifts let me know. I am trying to post this all before Christmas, wish me luck, and thanks or reading!**


	9. Calendar, Day 8

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

_In Penelope's apartment_

"Hey sugar, when are we exchanging today's gifts?" Penelope said coming up behind Derek and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"When do you want sweetheart?" He said putting the pancakes on the tray and shutting the stove off before turning in her arms to face her.

"I am inpatient, after breakfast maybe so we could spend the rest of the morning together doing what we want alone. Go for a walk, or just lay together and do some stuff in the house together okay?" She said leaning up to kiss him before they walked to the table to eat their breakfast.

"Okay baby girl," He said and the they ate their breakfast and went to get their gifts to each other.

Penelope walked in still in her pajamas and handed him her present as she sat down on the couch leaning against him. Inside of the gift for Derek was a little calendar with a different picture of him, the team, her, him and her, his dog, a bunch of things, a different one for every day. He smiled at her and then gave her his present for her. Inside of the paper was a calendar and it was full of computers and odd facts about them. She laughed as she kissed him and then they went to spend the first day of their vacation together.

**So this chapter it was Penelope and Derek's start. Guess what the gift was, and again any gift ideas are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Clothing, Day 9

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

"Aaron Jack is here!" Emily called from the living room of her apartment to Aaron in the other room while letting Hailey and Jack in.

"Hi Emwy, are you ready to go?" Jack said walking in and hoping onto her couch Hailey handing Emily his bag.

"Yeah buddy are you?" She asked him sitting next to him after putting the bag with her own.

"Yeah, Mommy says I can go swimming there, Emwy are you going to come swimming with me to?" He asked in hope that she would.

"Yes, Hailey would you like a drink while waiting or Aaron?" She asked politely hoping there was no tension between her and her boyfriends ex-wife.

"Oh that would be lovely Emily, Jack can you stay here and play your game while I talk to Emily in the kitchen?" She asked hoping o get some time to talk to this new women in her son's life.

"Sure mommy," He said as Emily and Hailey walked into the kitchen.

"Emily don't worry, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to take good care of my son. Aaron says he has all his trust in you but he is my only son and I get worried, especially when you are taking him all the way to Hawaii. You are going to take care of him right?" She asked nervously.

"Yes Hailey, don't worry. I have two nieces, apparently they are coming to, and Aaron surprised me with that. They are like my children to me, Jack and my nieces; I would put my life on the line for them. Don't worry; I'll make sure that he calls you every night. Thanks or the concern. We'll see you soon, and I am sorry that Aaron can't come out, he is packing. We'll see you when we get back okay?" She asked noticing how she was looking at her watch.

"Thank Emily, Jack I'll see you later, Love you sweetheart," She said giving him a kiss and walking out the door.

"Hey buddy, where did Hailey go Em," He asked giving his son a hug as the three waited for Emmy and Annie to arrive.

"She had to leave, oh that must be them," She said hearing the doorbell ring.

"Aunty Emily, Jack, Mr. Aaron, are you guys ready to go," Emmy said super fast as Emily opened the door to her nieces and their mother.

"Yes sweetie, hey so thanks for letting us take the girls to Hawaii," She said to her half sister.

"No problem sis, I was going to be away so I was going to ask you to take them for the week. Thank you so much, these girls would never have been able to go any other way, Thanks Aaron, I have to go. I'll see you two in a week okay girls?" She said leaving the five alone after hugging her girls and saying good bye.

"Okay, now who is ready two go to Hawaii?" Emily asked.

"Well I think we all are but you have to wait a sec Em, we need to go exchange gifts remember," He said as they set the girls up with their game systems and the they walked into her bedroom.

Emily looked at Aaron hesitantly considering their gifts to each other had to be clothing. Then she opened the gift he left in her lap for her. She opened it up and smiled upon seeing a simple red bikini for their trip, it also had a one piece for each of the girls and also wet suits for her, Jack, Emmy, and Annie.

In return she had given him a wetsuit ironically, and also she had given him a tie with palm trees and had made sure that the girls ad Jack had something nice incase they wet out for dinner one day. Then they went out.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know as always gift ideas. I am trying to catch up before Christmas, wish me luck!**


	11. Vacation Item, Day 10

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

"Jen are you sure?" He asked as they were on the plane to Vegas to get married.

"Spence, listen to me, I have told you this already. I am in love with you, I want to get married to you and start a family with you, now. I want our family like on the ornament and I want to be married to you. Now will you please act like you want to marry me and that I'm not forcing you to marry me?" She asked concerned that was what he felt like.

"Jen of course I don't feel that way. I am just worried you'll wake up and realize I'm not what you wanted. Now how about you lean on me and take a nap until we get there okay baby doll?" He asked kissing her and smiling reassuringly at her.

"Spence, can we exchange gifts first?" She asked leaning into him after they had pulled up the arm rest between them, even in first class there were arm rests in the way of the two of them.

"Okay Jen," He said kissing her again as they both got their gifts out of their bags.

For that day Spencer had given her a simple white gold necklace with two intertwined hearts on it, one reading Jen and the other reading Spence. She smiled and then saw in the box a message saying:

_Jen,_

_We can add other hearts if we have kids. I talked to the guy when I bought it, I love you. Spence_

She smiled and kissed him as she leaned into him while watching him open his present.

Jen had given him a simple chain necklace with a note attached to it. The note read,

_Spence, _

_I know we were supposed to get each other something related to our vacation. I was in the store and saw this and immediately I thought you could put your ring on it. So you wouldn't have to wear it during some situations at work. I love you._

_Jen_

He smiled ad gave her a kiss as she leaned on him and fell asleep, smiling as she did and dreamed.

**I know it was a short chapter and I am sorry for that. I know it also seems that they are going a little fast but as I have said this is only a 26 chapter story, obviously they are all out of character. As always though, thank you or reading ad any gift ideas are appreciated.**


	12. Big Thing, Day 11

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

"So hot stuff what do you want to do for the rest of our vacation?" Penelope asked tired of just sitting around and only being in the house, though it was fun, it got boring after three days.

"Would you like to go some where baby doll?" He asked running his hands through her hair as she lay on top of him in her bed.

"I don't know, can we please go out somewhere or something? Maybe we can find a house for us together?" She said the last part quietly wondering if he had actually heard her or not.

"Pen, are you saying you want to move in together?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Derek, we basically live together already, You and Cloon are always over here and I think we should take the next time and just move in together, but I also want kids soon, adopted preferably, and we will need a bigger place then my little one bedroom apartment here hot stuff, are you okay with it?" She asked uncertain as to what his response would be to kids and a new house, but she hoped they would get them soon.

"Baby girl are you serious? I was thinking about kids last night. I think it is very cute that we are going to adopt. How about today we look at houses and then we go to the adoption agency to talk to them okay? It can be our gifts for each other or today, since it was something big," He said kissing her as she smiled a huge smile.

"Thank you hot stuff," She said kissing him again.

"Wait where you going Pen," He asked as she got up off of him.

"I need a shower are you coming?" She said laughing as he jumped out of bed and followed her.

***

_Later at the third house the two looked at_

"Derek, this is the one!" Penelope said as they finished looking at the house, a simple five bedroom, two story house, with a play area as the basement, and it was in their price range.

"Are you sure baby girl?" He asked hoping she was since he loved the house to.

"Yes!" She said and then they walked over to the real estate agents and made all the papers to sign and buy the house and everything that went with it.

The only reason they had gotten the house, fully furnished, and in their price range was because it was being privately sold and once they told their story to the man he gave them a real good deal.

***

_Later as they walked into the orphanage as they had agreed on that_

"Hello, I am Mrs. Casey. How may I help you today?" A warm looking women greeted them with a little girl on one hip and her twin on the other.

"Umm, I know it must seem weird but we were wondering if we could adopt, like really soon," Penelope said as she looked worried that they would be denied after not taking the proper steps.

"Oh, well that is lovely, see we are a government employee orphanage, we only adopt out kids to government employees, it is a special program, and it also lets us have less paperwork. I am sorry, I can give you directions to another place if you would like," She said sadly, also wondering why the couple, who seemed keen on adopting, faces didn't fall.

"Well actually Mrs. Casey, I am special agent Derek Morgan, and this is FBI computer analyst Penelope Garcia. Would there be ay way we could adopt like today or something like within the next week?" He asked hoping to get his new, already furnished house, to feel homier while they were still both on vacation.

"Umm, as long as I can call your supervisor first then yes, do you know what kind of child or children you were looking for?" She asked looking around noticing there were not very many children to choose from; there were the two little girls, their triplet brother, two other little boys, slightly older then the triplets, and a 6 year old girl.

"Umm, well we want at least two. I know a little much but if it is possible that is what we want, right Derek?" She asked forgetting they hadn't actually talked about that yet but knew he was okay when he shook his head yes with a smile.

"Well these two and their brother area available, as is that little six year old girl over there, and one boy, one is mine so he has to stay here and is not available. So are there any that have caught your attention?" She asked hoping some of them would have good homes to go to for Christmas this year.

"May Agent Morgan and I have a minute alone please?" Penelope asked hoping Derek was going to agree with her on which ones she wanted to bring home.

"Sure," She said going to put the girls down next to their brother.

"Pen, which ones are you interested in?" He asked knowing which ones he was and hoping she agreed.

"Derek, there are the triplets, the little boy and girl right?" She asked as he questioningly looked at her.

"Yes," He said still puzzled.

"Derek I know this will be hard, and I'll probably have to leave the bureau but I want all of them. I mean they all seem to get along together, and we have the room know. What do you think?" She asked hoping he didn't think it a completely absurd idea.

"I would love that Pen, I know it would be hard at the bureau without you, but I think it is a good thing if we give these kids a home. Especially with Christmas coming don't you think?" He said signaling the women to come back over ad kissing her slightly as she smiled a huge smile with happy tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Have you made a decision Agent Morgan, Ms. Garcia?" She asked wondering who was leaving to a really good home.

"If it isn't too much of a hassle or if we are allowed we were wondering if we could adopt all of them," She said nervously.

"That is very nice of you, I will need to schedule the appointments and talk to your supervisor before you leave, and you will also have to sign some papers okay?" She asked in amazement of what these people were doing.

"Sure, I'll make the appointments while he gets our supervisor on the phone okay?" Penelope said and the lady shook her head taking her over to the desk in the corner as Derek went to get Hotch on the phone.

"Hello, Derek this better be good, I am on vacation!" Hotch said into the phone smiling as he watched Emily play with the three kids on the beach.

"Hotch; Pen and I are at this orphanage. We bought a house earlier and we want our family. It is a special agency. Do you think you could talk to the lady to confirm that Pen and I can adopt these kids?" He asked his boss nervously.

"Congrats Morgan, I would be glad to. But does this mean Penelope will be leaving?" He asked worried that they would be loosing a member of their team.

"For a few months, but she can work from home. Thanks Hotch, his means so much to us! Here is Mrs. Casey," He said handing the phone over to the lady and looking down to see the six year old pulling on his pant leg.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Derek asked smiling at the little 6 year old.

"Mister, I was wondering which of us you were taking?" She asked shyly.

"Well, we were planning on taking all of you home? Is that okay?" He asked picking her up so he could talk to her face to face.

"Really? My name is Elizabeth; I like that name not Lizzy, only certain people can call me Lizzy. That little boy over there is named Andrew, he is my little brother, and he is four. And the triplets are also our little siblings. Our Mommy and Daddy died in a car accident. The triplets are all two, the boy is named Derek, one of the girls is named Emily, and the other is named Christina. You can tell them apart because Emily had green eyes while Christina has green eyes. Mr. are you going to be our new daddy and that women going to be our new mommy?" She asked opening up to this man because he treated her nicely and actually wanted her to stay with her family.

"Yes. Now Elizabeth would you like to meet your new mommy?" He asked and she shook her head.

They new this would be hard and they accepted that. They got all the papers signed, the appointments scheduled, and the confirmation from Hotch. Then they received the kid's belongings and put the five car seats in Derek's minivan. Then they went of to their new home and then to the store to get everything they would need for their now family of seven. They were all very happy.

**Okay, I know how out of character this seems. I was thinking maybe adopting a puppy, but I liked the little kid's story better. Please let me know what you think. As always thanks for reading and gift ideas are appreciated.**


	13. Items For The Future, Day 12

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

"Jen wait up," Spencer said running after her as she was running down the hall to their room, they had married the previous day, it was still somewhat unreal but there they were, a married couple on their honeymoon running down the hall after one another.

"Why Spencer, can't you catch up with me? I know you can go faster when it relates to me," She said taunting him.

"Jen, that doesn't count," He said as he tackled her onto the bed once they had gotten into the room.

"I love you to Spence. Wait, I think we should exchange gifts first mister," She said stopping him before they both knew they couldn't go past a point, so they went and got their gifts so they could get back to what they were doing.

"Here Jen," He said shyly handing her the present.

She opened it and laughed a little.

"Spence what is this about?" She asked signaling the little onesie with a little ducky on it and a pregnancy test.

"Jen, I want us to be able to use both of these things soon! You got the call from Pen; they already have a house and now five kids. I am jealous. I want that with you. Please tell me I am not scaring you away," He said nervous as to what her response would be to him admitting his intentions.

"I think Mr. Reid, that I Mrs. Reid would be delighted to fulfill your wish. I am jealous of them to Spence. Now would you please open your present so we can work on our wish?" She asked suddenly wanting to hurry to have the family she always wanted, with the perfect man that she had finally gotten.

"Oh Jen, this is so nice," He said opening his present to find a t-shirt and hat that said, "I am a proud father"

"Thanks Spence, I think it fits, today was after all a day for the future right?" She said as he shook his head yes and then pined her down on the bed knocking the rest of the stuff off and undressing her so they could start working on their wish.

**I know I am kind of out of order but I got confused, Emily and Hotch with the kids are next don't worry, would any one mind if I continued their vacations a little longer, maybe them all meeting for a little while with all the new things? As always thanks for reading and any gift ideas are appreciated. Oh and sorry about the short chapters for these two, I just have trouble sometimes.**


	14. Items For Now, Day 13

Daily Secret Santa

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; if I did there would be some Reid/JJ, Emily/Hotch, and Morgan/Penelope. But alas I don't own it. Sorry.

"Hotch; seriously we have a layover for two days?" Emily asked why there direct flight had turned into one where they would have to take care of the kids in some place for two nights.

"Yes, Em I am sorry. We will be in Las Vegas for those days, maybe we can catch up with JJ and Reid, the love birds," He said hoping to get her to come to Vegas, it turned out that he had booked the flights and instead of booking it directly home he booked it through Vegas, he was going to try to get Emily Prentiss to marry him.

"Okay, who knows maybe we will even follow in their footsteps," She sad hinting that if he did ask her she would say yes, before walking off to take care of the kids.

***

"Hey JJ, Reid, you guys in there decent?" Emily asked through the door of their hotel room, right near her, the kids, and Hotch's room.

"Oh, what? Emily is that you?" JJ asked from inside the room throwing some clothes on top of Spencer while throwing some on her to.

"Yeah, Jen are you guys in there? Aaron, Jack, Emmy, Annie, and I are waiting for you to let us in. Aaron and I have a favor to ask of you. Jen come on," Emily whined impatiently.

"Coming," she said as Spencer and her finished getting their clothes on and she opened the door.

"Hey Jack, Emmy, Annie, you can go in, we have a PS2 hooked up to the TV. Em what do you guys need?" Spencer said coming up behind Jennifer and putting his arms around her.

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind watching the kids for a little while. Aaron and I want to go do something, without parental interference, we want to get married, but we don't need the munchkins with us. Please guys?" Emily pleaded to her two friends.

"Okay, go get married. We'll see you when you come back," Jennifer said shooing them out the door and going to hang with the kids.

"Emily here, we are going to need these," He said handing her the days present as she did the same, the rings, and the items for the now.

**I am sorry I haven't updated and I am trying to update all by Christmas but it will be hard. I have laryngitis and though it doesn't effect my writing I still feel bad so it is taking me longer then I expected. Will update soon though!**


End file.
